War with The Legion
Summary The War was waged between Humanity, headed by world government and corporations, against The Gods (not to be confused with the Watchers) army, The Legion. The war confirmed the existence of the multiple worlds divergence phenomena and magic was invented by using the corpses of Angelus and the Queen-Beast and was adapted for use in several attempts by Humanity to change the course of the war. Additional Information ca be found: http://drakengard-3.com/timeline.html Early war: 2008 - 2014 In February of 2008, the Wall of Jericho is destroyed and the confirmation of The Legion and Red Eye is made public. In the same month the Japanese Self Defense force beings the “Legion Elimination Operation”. Within the next months, the Red Dragons corpse is relocated to a secret lab and the government body and the Imperial Palace is moved to Kyushu which was relatively unharmed at the time. By 2009 the “Japanese-American United Front” is declared and "Operation Destroy Shinjuku" is carried out. Although Japan is hesitant, the decision to Nuke Shinjuku is passed and in August a nuclear bomb is dropped on the city. Three months later in November, it is confirmed that the Legion was completely eradicated from Japan. However, the victory was short-lived. In the early months of 2010, White Chlorination Syndrom appears in China and soon after the Legion emerges again and Red Eye is confirmed to have survived the nuclear attack on Shinjuku. By June of 2010, it is discovered that Maso (WCS) is made of particles that could never have existed in the NieR universe and as such confirmed that there is a multiverse. Funding into the research of Maso begins. In 2011, the research facility which had housed the bodily remains of the “dragon” comes under attack. Culprit unknown. The research facility is reduced to rubble. The remains of the “dragon” disappear with rumors that a religious cult or possibly North America is behind the disappearance (merely a conjecture level). The case remains unsolved and further information regarding this incident is ultimately dropped. March 12, 2014, Project Gestalt officially begins with the first recorded test of a soul being taken from the body of a test subject and then successfully being placed back inside. Soon after the ability to use magic from using Maso found on the body of Angelus, however, only Gestalts are able to use magic. From the ranks of “Gestalts”, training for those with an affinity for magic are given special training and begin experiments that involve direct combat with the Legion. The strategy was to wait for the day in which the Gestalts awaken to their true consciousness; however, this strategy nearly fails. The minds of those who are unable to endure the pangs of pride begin to collapse. (It is thought that since the Legion were once human, the situation appeared as though their souls were tampered with). Humanities Counteroffensive: 2015 - 2031 In 2015 The Gestalt Project is brought to the public; however, it is not well-received and is not widely implemented. Scientists continue to experiment. The tide of the war begins to change in 2016, when the drug “Luciferase” was developed to delay the progression of the “White Chlorination Syndrome”. Military provision of this drug is planned. The world militaries begin testing Luciferase on individuals. These individuals are then used to create an army with the goal of fighting against the Legion. This force carries out a mission against the Legion and are successful. A Crusade is started in 2016 and with new optimism, the 1st Squadron is dispatched to Brazil with the goal of reclaiming the country from the Legion. However, after a very fierce battle, the Squadron is destroyed. Between December of 2016 and 2018 it is discovered that “Luciferase” appears to be most effective on young people. The drug is given to young adults with higher physical prowess, who are later promoted as civilian employees. The “Fifth Crusade”, mostly comprised of teens, is organized. The “Hamelin Organization” is established as an international organization to scout for children of high physical ability from across the globe and raise them as battle machines. Regarding the international “Hamelin Organization”, calls to strengthen military force arise from both inside and outside of the Japanese government. The “National Weapons Laboratory” is established to perform basic studies on "Maso" and experiment with weapon conversion methods (the basic purpose of experimenting on individuals is to create those with superior abilities). The NWL, however, conducts these experiments in secret under the codename “Purple”. In 2019 the war comes to a stalemate. With no end in sight, and a constant demand for young people to fill Humanity's ranks, the Hamelin Organization effectively becomes its own country while Japan falls into economic collapse due to the fighting and rapidly declining human population. By 2022 the total human population drops to 830 million, and the world is in economic crisis due to the continued fighting against the Legion and the great disparity between the rich and poor. Many parts of the world become slums. In January of 2025 Humanity puts the finishing touches on the Gestalt Project process and The "Replicant System" is completed on August 23rd of the same year. By 2026, new experiments are in the works in order to turn children into weapons usable in the war with The Legion. “Experimental Weapon No.6” developed by the “National Weapons Laboratory” goes berserk. “Experimental Weapon No.7” quickly completes an operation to seal it. The danger of experimenting with “Maso” on human bodies becomes clear and further study is abandoned. In a decisive Battle in 2030 The captain of the “13th Crusade” kills “Red-Eye”, the intelligent leader of the Legion, in Jerusalem. With the downfall of “Red-Eye”, the remaining Legions’ actions become disorganized and erratic. The captain of the "13th Crusade" succumbs to his wounds inflicted in the battle with “Red-Eye”. Because of this victory, the Legions offensive become considerably weaker and by 2031, one year later, The physical threat of the Legion is eliminated. However, the “WCS” continues to spread across the world. The Legions Last Stand: 2032 - 3287 With the Legion seemingly destroyed, Humanity focuses on initiatives to clean up what remains of the enemy and prepare for a last-ditch solution to wait out White Chlorination Syndrome. In February of 2032, The process of separating Gestalts and Replicants is opened to common citizens. Many people willingly come forward to undergo the process. In March the “Replicant System” succeeds in transplanting Replicants into an unconscious state while continuing to subjugate the remaining “Legion”. The entire human race undergoes Gestaltification and “Replicants” are created. The “Replicant System” is set up to continue this process indefinitely. The “Gestalt Project” enters the final stage. While the Replicants combat the threat of the Legion, the Gestalts are put to rest until the threat of the Legion and the WCS has passed. “Androids” stationed in different points around the world oversee the Replicant System’s progress indefinitely. The androids instruct the Replicants to gather particles of “Maso”, the cause of the WCS. Priests working under the command of the androids perform a ceremony called “The Festival” to release the gathered “Maso” to another world. Due to the extreme cost of Gestaltification, only the upper class has this option. By May 5th of 2033, Sealing a Gestalt into a book-like vessel by a special technique from another world is successful. “Grimoire Noir” and “Grimoire Weiss” are the first of 13 “Sealed Books” that are created. In order to return the Gestalts to their “Replicant” bodies, the planned “Project Grimoire Noir” requires an enormous amount of energy to operate both “Grimoire Noir” and “Grimoire Weiss” at the same time. Once all instances of the “Legion” and the WCS are destroyed, this system will be used to return the Gestalts to their corresponding Replicants. The Japanese Government declares “The End of the Legion”. Between 2049 and 3000 After some time, “Gestalt” souls have a high tendency to break down (from here on referred to as “Relapse”). It becomes known that if too much time passes in this state, it will result in death. Further analysis reveals that it is necessary to extract the “Maso” for the Gestalts to stabilize their essence. Nier (Brother) and Yonah undergo the process of Gestaltification. The Original Gestalt falls under the management of the Hamelin Organization. Likewise, plans for the relapsed "Yonah" are also transferred to the Hamelin Organization. Yonah falls into a deep sleep state but is not in any danger of death. As the Original Gestalt, Nier is given the title of "King", and is told that Yonah will awaken in 1,000 years, free from the WCS. He is also told that, as the Original Gestalt, he will have no problem living until then. In Year 3276 The "Replicants" continue to cleanse the world. When the number of the Legion has been reduced drastically, a single "Replicant" stepped upon the forbidden city of Jerusalem. The young "Replicant's" goal was to "bring back his loved one (also a "Replicant") from the dead". The revived loved-one, however, shows none of its previous personality, has red eyes and proceeds to kill the one who revived it on the spot. Then, essentially becoming the new "Red-Eye", it begins to restore the other Legions. However, the Legions reappearance is short-lived and lasts only a year. In the Legion's Last Stand with Humanity, they are totally destroyed and as such Humanity managed to knock The Gods last physical forces out of the War for good. Between 3276 and 3473, Nier (Replicant) meets Kaine and Emil and Weiss and the events of NieR: Replicant/Gestalt takes place and ends with the deaths of both Gestalt Yonah and The Shadowlord. With their deaths, the Gestalts began to relapse and it was the beginning of the end for Project Gestalt and Humanity. End of the War and Aftermath In 3473 Kaine fights her way into the depths of the Forest of Myth and discovers a mechanical tower at its center. This is the core computer system that is tasked with "resurrecting" or recreating new Replicant bodies from the initial copy in its data banks. In Humanities last act in 3631 The Human Heritage Restoration Management Organization launches as a portion transferred from the Human Heritage Committee. It was organized to protect, manage, restore, and reproduce the legacy of the old world. After the suspension of Project Gestalt, it serves as the de facto Android central government. Some 1000 or so years before the Aliens would ever invade the earth The last of the human race (Gestalt) is destroyed. Thus humanity is all but extinct (with the exception of Emil) After Humanities extinction, the Androids on Earth have no leader to guide them. A civil war between the androids occurs and around this time most of the Popola Devola androids were disposed of and those that were spared had their emotions reprogrammed in order to constantly feel guilty for actions they never committed. Major Battles of War *Siege of Jericho - Legion Tactical Victory *Nuking of Shinjuku - Humanities Tactical Victory, Legion Strategic Victory *Research Facility Raid - Legion Strategic Victory *Battle for Brazil - Legion Strategic Victory *Crusades Campaign - Stalemates *Battle of Jerusalem - Legion Minor Tactical Victory, Humanities Strategic Victory *Second Battle of Jerusalem - Legion Strategic Victory *The Legions Last Stand - Humanities Strategic Victory *Battle for the Aerie - Humanities Tactical Victory *Battle for the Village - Shade - Human Tie (arguably) *Battle of Facade - Humanities Strategic Victory *The Battle for Yonah - The Gods Strategic and Tactical Victory End Outcome: The Gods Victory Casualties *The Legion Red Eye (Commander) Queen Beast (Commander) All Legion Forces *Humanity Human Government (Commander) Nier (Replicant) (Commander) King of Facade (Commander) All of Humanity *Shades Hook (Commander) Hansel and Gretel (Commander) Jack (Commander) Roc (Commander) Wendy (Commander) Goose (Commander) All Shade Forces Trivia * Red Eye is commonly theorized to be Caim. * In Truth the War was a result of the Gods of the Drakengard and Nier Universe having a dislike of humans due to their unpredictable nature. * The Wars beginning was also the final battle of the Unions War against The Empire in Drakengard. Category:Conflicts Category:Lore